


Captain America/MCU x BnHA/My Hero Academia

by RoseBloodCat



Series: Stories Ideas I've had but Probably Won't Write [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Reincarnation, Wolf Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 13:29:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18700570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseBloodCat/pseuds/RoseBloodCat
Summary: Crossover idea between Captain America/MCU and BnHA/My Hero AcademiaBucky is reborn in the BnHA world as a boy with a Wolf Senses Quirk.





	Captain America/MCU x BnHA/My Hero Academia

**Author's Note:**

> I had an idea for a crossover story that I may or may not write, but I figured I could share it for anyone else who wanted to give it a shot. This is just the base idea, but you all are free to take it in any direction you like! Have fun with it!

James 'Bucky' Barnes gets Reborn in the BnHA world and has large chunks of his memories return while he's still a kid.

He does, in fact, have a Quirk. It's an animal-based quirk, giving him advanced senses (heightened hearing and smell, possibly sharpened eyesight as well). He could have animal features as well (I'm leaning towards wolf features. I want to say ears and tail?)

He sees his new life as a chance to continue making up for the crimes he'd committed while under HYDRA's control and decides to become a hero. He had already decided to use 'Bucky' as his hero name because of his memories of Steve. He picked it because he * _wanted_ * to be Bucky again, to be the best friend Steve remembered once again, to be the good person he'd once been again.

While growing up (for the second time), he meets Izuku, who's getting beat up by Bakugo for trying to keep the blonde from hurting another kid. And he's strongly reminded of Steve from before the war (but without the poor health) and steps in to chase of the blonde boy, and then takes the smaller boy under his wing.

Bucky encourages Izuku to chase his dream of becoming a hero but also tells him he'll have to work twice as hard to make up for his lack of a Quirk. That he'll need to train up the rest of himself to make it not matter. That Izuku will need to be smarter and * _stronger_ * than everyone else if he wants to be a hero. He tells Izuku that he * _also_ * wants to be a hero and that his Quirk doesn't help his speed or strength, so he has to train hard to keep up with his other classmates.

He drags Izuku dojo's and training sessions and the two become good friends, and form an almost brotherly relationship.


End file.
